obsession
by ChAOtiC ReApEr
Summary: What if Hermione had an unhealthy obsession of Harry. What if she went to the extreme to get him.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter J.K Rowling does**

**I know this one shot was up****loaded before in my HHR oneshot story but today I kind of pissed of my brother and he in his infinite wisdom saw fit to log onto my account and delete that story.**

**Obsession**

He never notices me, does he? To him I will always be like a sister, It drives me mad. You see my name is Hermione Granger; I am currently in my sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I have been friends with Harry since first year, when he saved me from a troll. Since then I have become obsessed with him, I have followed his every move, I have noticed every little detail about him, and I collect things that belong to him.

All these years I have been hoping that he somehow he would notice that I am a girl, and hopefully he would start to like me as more than a friend, but he never does. It breaks my heart every day, being so close to him and yet so far. Even during the holidays I think about him and dream about him. Once puberty hit my imagination ran wild, with him being the main character.

This year though seems to be the year that all my dreams come crashing down. It seems that my Harry has been pining for that red haired bitch Ginny. There is no way in hell that I am going to allow that bitch to snatch my Harry away. No way in hell.

I have thought up countless plans for him to notice me but sadly none would have worked. He is so handsome with his green eyes, shaggy black hair and awesome body to boot. Oh yes what a body he has, rock hard abs and muscled arms, it makes me melt whenever I see him.

Today was the happiest day of my life. You see today we had potions with professor Slughorn and he showed us the most wonderful potion in the world, Amortentia, the world's most powerful love potion. I knew at once that it would be the perfect thing to use, soon Harry would be mine.

That night I snuck down to the potions room at midnight while everyone slept. I had borrowed Harry's invisibility cloak and map and the route was made easy. There it was, the potion was still on its stand waiting for me, calling out to me to use it. That stupid fool Slughorn had just left it out in the open. I was astonished that no one else thought to steal some. I brushed these thoughts out of my head and carefully filled a few vials with the potion. I lifted them up and viewed them in the dim light coming from the small candles. These precious vials now held my future and I would protect them with my life.

The next morning I slipped a few drops into his Pumpkin juice and he smiled at me. For the next week I carried on slipping a few drops into his juice and as a result he started noticing me. He actually looked at me as if I was the most beautiful woman on earth; it felt as if I was walking on air.

After about a week my dreams came true, Harry Potter kissed me. It felt like heaven, his lips were like soft velvet and I had to control myself as I wanted to just rip of his clothes and make sweet, sweet love to him. He asked me to be his girlfriend that day and I said yes, if he had asked me for anything I would always say yes.

Of course there were others who disliked our new found relationship. Ron despised us when we told him so we broke off our friendship with him. Ginny started spouting off about how Harry belonged to her, her face is still pockmarked a week after I cursed her when she said that. Time flew by and we were still in love. At the end of the year Snape had killed Dumbledore and we were forced to look for those stupid Horcruxes that Dumbledore talked about.

_19 years later:_

I'm looking at my Harry now. Little James and Lily left for Hogwarts this morning, I think it's tearing Harry up a little, as he moped the rest of the day. He's asleep now, I have to tell him. I have to tell him what I did our 6th year, I just hope he'll find it in his heart to forgive me.

~oOo~

Some Gryffindor I am. The prettiest girl in the school, the only person who sees me as me, and I don't have the courage to tell her how I feel. She's so beautiful with her untamable brown hair, the hair that fits her so well. Her wonderfully expressive chocolate eyes. Her quick and logical mind.

Hunh who would have thought that the person that took down a Basilisk in his second year, who's faced Voldemort and lived more times than any other 2 wizards or witches would be afraid to tell a girl how he feels. I know if I wanted I could have a different woman each night, but the only one I want, I'm too afraid to tell. Who is this paragon of womanhood you might be wondering, it's my best friend, Hermione Granger.

I've felt something for her ever since I helped save her from the troll in our first year. I spent as much time as I could near her when she was petrified our second year. When I started hitting puberty our third year, well lets just say riding a hippogriff with a very hot girl pressed against your back can make certain things uncomfortable. The number of times I had to seal my curtains our 4th year was ridiculous. I just wish I had had the courage to ask her to the Ball that year. Sweet Merlin the sight of her in that dress, I don't think I got any sleep that night. Thankfully Dobby was able to 'borrow' it for me afterwords. Her scent was still all over it, it's just a good thing house elfs know some really good cleaning spells otherwise she might have wondered where the stains came from. I can't believe I let that ginger idiot try to lay a claim on her. I wonder if pretending to date Ginny will make Hermione realize that I'm not just a genderless friend, but a guy. No I can't do that to either of them.

Today's the day, Slughorn showed us the best potion today in class. It's called Amortentia, and is apparently the strongest love potion in the world. Thankfully I've still got that bottle of Felix I won, tonight I think I'll take a little sip and see if I can get me a vial or two.

That night, I took a little swig of Felix, I thought this was supposed to bring good luck, I couldn't find my father's map or cloak though. Thankfully I finally figured out that Disillusionment charm Moody used last year. I slipped out of the common room, and made my way down to Slughorn's potion lab. Felix was really working over time, the cauldron was still there, and some vials were on the bench next to it. I can't believe he'd just leave it out, but I'm not complaining. These vials will help me get the girl I love.

The next morning, while she was distracted I slipped a couple of drops in her morning tea. She smiled as I handed her the cup. For the next week I slipped a drop or two into her morning tea and her pumpkin juice at lunch; as a result she started to realize that I was a male as well as her friend, her smiles made me feel like I was on my broom again.

By the end of the week I couldn't help myself, those blushing looks, I just had to kiss her. The way she kissed me back, it was like the twins had set off fireworks in my brain, her lips were like silk. It took all of my control to keep from tearing off her clothes and making love to her right there. When I asked her to be my girlfriend, it was a dream come true for her to say yes.

Of course some people weren't too thrilled with our relationship, but bugger them. Ron tried to pull his 'I called dibs' crap when she wasn't around, but an arsebeating later and I think he got the hint. I don't know what Ginny tried to pull, but Hermione had a smug look for a week, and those pockmarks haven't faded yet. The year seemed to both fly and drag by, but we're still in love. It flew whenever I was with her, it dragged when I was away from her. At Dumbledore's funeral, she stayed with me, the both of us taking comfort from each other.

_19 years later:_

Harry Potter looked down at his sleeping wife of nineteen years. It had been nineteen years since he had defeated Voldemort. As he watched her sleeping a slight feeling of guilt crept into the back of his mind which he immediately tried to destroy, the guilt that had been creeping up on  
>him ever since his sixth year at Hogwarts. The guilt of him slowly feeding his wife Hermione Amortentia.<p>

I have to tell her, I just hope she can forgive me. Our kids left for Hogwarts yesterday. I'll make her some breakfast and we can talk about it then.


End file.
